Very Overbearing
by harrysmygetaway
Summary: Merthur, an alternative first (and second) encounter.


On my third evening in Camelot I could tell that days were passing by quite ordinarily. The citadel was beautiful, and the royal palace huge. Living there with Gaius meant I could finally have a proper bed, not as comfortable as the King's, but definitely softer than the bare ground on which I had to sleep back in Ealdor. My magic was well hidden, and, despites Uther's obsessive war against sorcery, people never seemed to notice the blue of my eyes suddenly turning into yellowy-gold whenever I needed some magic to get out of trouble. If Gaius had known how often I was using magic, he would have definitely chopped my head off himself, instead of waiting for Uther to do so. He had warned me so many times to be careful, and I was definitely aware that being a warlock in Camelot could get me killed, but I couldn't help it, it was an instinct, magic was the best thing I had, the thing that made me special, my gift, without it I was just a nobody. No-one in Camelot would ever notice someone like me anyways, and nobody did, so I managed to stay away from trouble. Actually I once had to spend the whole night in the royal dungeons, but that definitely was not my fault. Well, I called the King's son an ass, but, in my defense, I didn't know who he was back then. To be fair, even if I had known so, I would have still called him like that, because still he was a prat, and he was bulling his poor manservant, making him run around like a moving target. Someone needed to be brave enough, or stupid enough, to give him a lesson, and I gladly volunteered to be that person. I hated him so much, he was so overbearing walking around with his knights, laughing at his servants, feeling all rough and tough with his sword and his daddy always ready to protect him. I didn't understand how people could like him so much, just because he was the prince he had all the glory and the girls, the girls especially. I knew that Morgana, Uther's ward, liked him, and, though she constantly said she didn't, I was sure that Gwen had a huge crush on him too. Like seriously what did they even find in him? Fine, he looked like a fallen angel, with his blond hair, blue eyes, white skin, and perfect trained body, and he had, indeed, the most beautiful laugh that Albion had ever have the pleasure to hear, and beautiful was his smile too, with his bright teeth and his rosy full lips and… But this wasn't really the point of the whole thing, the point was that no matter how stunning he was, he was still a supercilious bully.  
Oh, look who's there, the dumbest idiot in Camelot.  
Speaking of the devil. I immediately recognized the voice and rolled my eyes, sincerely annoyed. What on earth was the Prince doing in the lower town? I decided to keep walking as if I didn't hear him, determined to finish my deliveries for Gaius and go back home without any trouble.  
You can't ignore me, Merlin, I'm your Prince. I could hear Arthur smiling even if I was giving him my back, and I was surprised he remembered my name, as he seemed like those kind of guys who are just too into themselves to have the actual time to notice and to keep in mind something about anyone else. I had no choice but to turn around.  
Sire. I gave him a quite obviously sarcastic gaze, and smirked.  
Still recovering from yesterday's defeat? Well, I forgot to mention that we had a fight as soon I got out from the dungeons, the day before, and he nearly chopped my head off with a mace.  
I was distracted when I fell over, and you were actually the first one to fall, to be fair. So you didn't properly defeated me. I replied. My Lord. I added smirking again.  
Didn't I, Merlin? here it was again, that smile that could eclipse the sun, and that laugh that could hush the kingdom's finest singer. I couldn't help being entranced by him for a second, but I soon fully recovered from his smile and got back to my hatred.  
No, I wouldn't say so. But we can pretend you did, if it makes you feel better.  
He didn't answer, he just stared for a while, so intensely I nearly couldn't bear his eyes for any longer, then pulled a sword out of his armor and throw it towards me. I obviously couldn't catch it, and let it fall on the ground down to my feet. I was so angry I thought my face went red up to my ears and I was ready to take his challenge. But then I thought about Gaius, and how disappointed he was after he saw me fighting with Arthur that last time, plus I saw him training with the sword and he was handy, really handy, he was the finest knight of Camelot, and I would have needed magic to beat him. As much as I wanted to see him defeated I couldn't afford to risk my head over that.  
I don't want to fight you, Arthur. I was shocked I called him by his name, didn't know what actually got me, and Arthur looked a little bit surprised to, but decided not to point it out.  
So you're a coward, it doesn't surprise me at all. he was smiling, but not as he was before, he seemed disappointed but also a little bit troubled by my sudden change of attitude.  
It's not that, it's just that I don't see the point of it. I replied.  
The point, Merlin, is proving yourself. he got extremely serious, and got me surprised. For a brief second I thought Arthur wasn't only an arrogant prince, but a knight as well, and as a knight maybe, only maybe, he had duties too.  
I don't see how being handy with a sword could prove your worth. There are so many different skills and so many different values. Plus you have nothing to prove to me, for you're my prince and I have no choice but to respect you. I looked at him straight into his deep blue eyes, and he looked back, speechless. He seemed struck by my words, and I was certainly struck by his gaze, so strong, so serious, a urgent light burning in his eyes, didn't seem like the usual Arthur, and in his eyes for the first time I felt the weight of his position.  
Sire. I said, staring at my feet to free myself from his gaze, and for once without any sign of sarcasm, than I collected the sword from the ground and handed it to him, respectfully, before turning away without a word.

Helping Gaius was pretty nice during the royal fests, cause, as I was the court physician's assistant, I was allowed to join the banquets and, even though I had to do staff like making sure that every cup was always filled with wine, I had the chance to chat with Gwen and make fun of the royals. Guinevere was actually strongly respectful towards the family, especially towards the Lady Morgana, but she was always ready to quietly laugh at my jokes about Arthur. That day, though, when Gaius told me about the banquet to celebrate Uther's birthday, I tried to fake some sort of illness in order not to see Arthur again. The last time I saw him, the strange conversation and all the deep staring thing were extremely awkward, looking back to it, and though I still didn't like him at all, I just wasn't in the right mood for telling jokes about him or his pompous ceremony suit. Nevertheless Gaius informed me that Uther's birthday was the most important event of the year and every member of the court was compelled to attend, so, as usual, I had no choice.  
I let my guardian guide me through the palace into the banquet hall, as I still didn't have a clue how to get there. The hall was a wide rectangular room, nearly entirely occupied by a large wooden table. The room's big door was placed to let whoever entered see the head of the table. As usual the headmasters were Uther, who was wearing a higher and more decorated crown than the ordinary one, Morgana, at his left, extremely gorgeous, as always, with her dark hair skillfully braided, and her snow white skin standing out against a precious red dress, and at his right, his only son, Prince Arthur. My first thought as I saw him, I must confess, can be easily described with two words: _astonishing beautiful_ , and god damn if he was. He was wearing his armor, as always, but he also had on a read cloak with the emblem of Camelot, and most of all, he was wearing his crown. The Prince crown wasn't as big as his father's, in fact it consisted in a thin golden ring with a row of bright gems on it, and as he looked like an angel, that crown definitely looked like a halo to me. The way it plaid with his blond hair, holding them into his head and letting them go softly at his forehead and all around his head, was just magic, pure magic, even better than mine. As he raised his cup to his father I found myself staring at the golden ring he always wore his left index, that suited perfectly his manly yet delicate hands. I was still stuck in this glimmer of breathtaking perfection, when some random guy handed over a jug to me, reminding me that I was there to work, and most of all, that I hated Arthur.  
Just pure beauty. Gwen popped out to my side as I was pouring some whine in Sir Leon's cup (who kindly said "thank you" to me, leaving me pleasantly surprised).  
Oh, come on, Arthur isn't that handsome, after all. I replied immediately, blushing a little at my previous thoughts, the girl laughed.  
I wasn't talking about him, Merlin. I was going to say Morgana is enchanting tonight.  
Oh, yeah sure. I felt like my whole face was burning with embarrassment . Morgana's always stunning.  
She'd make a wonderful queen. she said, dreamily.  
You would make a wonderful queen too, Guinevere. I made her laugh again.  
I'm just a servant.  
Yes but you're beautiful too. it was a friendly compliment, but made her blush.  
Who would want to marry Arthur anyway. she said, lowering her voice, so that only I could hear her.  
Well don't tell me, he's so overbearing, and incredibly condescending when he talks to me. I wish I could just avoid him, but he seems to find me literally everywhere I go to bully me and have his daily fun.

The evening went by smoothly, and I managed not to cross Arthur's eyes for too long, and eventually I stopped being annoyed every time I filled his cup and he didn't thank me or even notice me at all, and I even forgot he was there for a while. Then, when I handed for the sixth time the jug to another servant to refill it in the kitchens and he lingered there a little bit more, I decided to sneak out of the room before he was back. No-one would have noticed I was gone, I was only the physician's assistant, not an actual servant, and there were so many of them, the surely didn't need me.  
I went out the palace and set on its stairs that lad on a wide square on the heart of the citadel. It was a full moon night and the sky was filled with stars. I planned to stay there for a while, enjoying the peace and the silence, there where the only sign of the fest's luxury was a distant music that came from the palace.  
You are not allowed to leave the banquet earlier, don't you know that, Merlin?  
 _I must be hallucinating his voice._ I thought immediately, but then I turned around and saw Prince Arthur in the flesh coming downstairs towards me.  
Seriously, how comes that you always know where I am? Do you follow me around all day? Arthur sat on the stairs next to me.  
I DO NOT follow you at all, I just noticed when you left. he smiled a little, his smile was even more beautiful than usual under the light of the moon, and I noticed his skin seemed to reflect its pale light.  
And then you followed me out. I smiled back, obviously pleased.  
Don't be so pleased, it is my duty to check that every servant is doing their job properly.  
It is indeed. I am sorry, I'm going back inside right now, sire. I replied, but I didn't get up, or even move at all.  
I don't want you to, please stay.  
As you ask, sire. I was a little bit confused, but I gladly obeyed, as I really didn't want to get back in there.  
I wanted to say.. he hesitated, as if he was embarrassed, and I quietly waited for him to find his words. Today you were.. It's not like… You were right, you know? You can't judge the greatness of a man by his handiness with the sword. I must admit you were wise.  
Oh thanks. I blushed and suddenly decided that the most important thing for me to do in that moment was to stare at a little ant running up and down on my left shoe.

I don't want you to feel forced to respect me, but I trust I will gain your respect with my actions.  
Maybe if you could try not to be an arrogant prat all the time. I was pleased to hear that I made him laugh, and decided to leave the ant on my foot to quickly gaze at him. I realized I wasn't completely right about him, he seemed to really care about his duty as a Prince and a knight, he wanted to be honorable and fair, he cared about his people, he cared about their opinion about him, and I was glad he cared about mine. But yes, I guess you're not that bad after all. I added with a sincere smile, and looked at him in his eyes, that seemed gray, nearly transparent, under the moonlight.  
I still think you are the dumbest idiot of all Camelot, though.  
And I still think I could take you apart with less than one blow.  
Seriously? he smiled, and gently hit me on my arm, or unless, I think it was supposed to be gentle, but it actually hurt me a bit.  
Ouch. I massaged my arm with my left hand and he teased me with a way to loud laugh. I gave him a surly gaze. Maybe I didn't hate him that much but still believed he needed a lesson, and I knew how I could easily make a fool out of him. I carefully looked down, avoiding his eyes, and I managed to unfasten his belt with my magic. Then I looked back at him and while he was distracted by my eyes firmly stuck onto his, I smoothly grab his belt on my right hand, without him noticing.  
You might be stronger than me, Arthur. I smirked, keeping my eyes on him. But I'm surely keener.  
I quickly stood up and ran downstairs, then I showed my left hand with his belt hanging from it.  
Merlin. he shouted my name out, angrily. Give it back to me!  
Just admit that I could defeat you. I said, gloating.  
He stood up, keeping his trousers up with his hand, and ran of the stairs to reach me, I pulled back and hid his belt into an inner pocket of my brown jacket. I was in the middle of the square when he grabbed my left hand, extremely disappointed not to see his belt.  
I'm telling you, Merlin, give it back! he wouldn't let go of my arm, so I tried wiggle out of his hold.  
I'm sorry but I think I won't. I gasped, still trying to set my arm free. He was struggling with me so he decided to let go of his trousers, that loudly hit the ground, and used both of his hand to keep mine hold together beneath my back.  
I'm going to kill you. he whispered to my hear, unintentionally giving me chills from my neck throughout my spine, in some twisted way I kinda liked the whole situation.  
Oh sure! I laughed. You just can't help being so patronizing, can you? I teased him. I don't even believe at you threating me anymore!  
He didn't replied, he just suddenly hit me with his leg on my right shin, causing me so much pain that I bend on my knees.  
You hurt me. I said, biting my lips.  
I said _give it back_. he insisted, no sign of remorse on his voice, but I could feel that I made him hesitate just a little bit because his hold slightly softened. I took the chance to set my hands free, then I turned around and seat on the ground, crossing legs, looking straight up at him.  
So apparently I can handle you quite well, my Lord. I said, massaging him my wrists.  
I'm going easy on you, Merlin. he smiled, nearly sweetly.  
Condescending. I rolled my eyes.  
Ok then. His smile was now more like a smirk, with his white teeth looking like tusks. He was fascinating but in a wild way, his eyes shining with dare. I was captivated by him, and at the same time felt like I needed to be scared. I couldn't move or do anything to stop his strong hand to pull me back from my chest and he made me hit the ground with violence.  
That really hurt. I stated, my eyes watering.

You kinda asked for it. he smirked, pleased. Would you mind giving me that belt?  
Not going to. I replied but then he raised his arm up, his muscles were tense and his hand closed in a fist. He looked like he was going to punch me on the face, and as much as I could be entranced by his wild beauty, now he got me quite scared, nearly terrified. I instinctively closed my eyes and put my arms between Arthur's fist and my face, to protect it. I didn't want a broken nose nor a black eye.  
You're such a girl. the Prince laughed, and I hesitantly dared to open my right eye to look at him, gladly noticing that he had put his hands down, and now he was just staring at me, a strange smile on. He looked just different than usual, in his wide smile I could see he was having some genuine fun for once, but then there was something enigmatic in his look. His eyes were smiling too, as his lips, and in a sweet way, in a way that made me think he was glad I was with him, as if he was thinking about me, and as he found himself surprisingly enjoying my company, and he was wondering whether he hated me, or actually quite liked me. I was really hoping he decided that I liked me, because I really did. Maybe I was supposed to hate him, as I nearly punched me, and killed me with a mace, and got me executed, but still, he didn't. I liked how I could treat him as he wasn't a royal, and he would have let me anyway, and I liked he had taken a moment to memorize my name, since the first time we met, and that since that day he always seemed to know where I was, and that he noticed whether I was or wasn't in the room. He surely was a prat, and never thanked me when I served him, but I didn't need him to, because I liked serving him just because that meant staying next to him, and taking my time to stare at his beauty, or to tease him with Gwen. I liked how he acted like a royal, nevertheless he took every chance to tease me, to hit me, to ask for me, and look for _me_ , the court physician's assistant.  
I was brought back to reality when I felt Arthur's hands on mine. I didn't see that coming, and my heart skipped a bit, or two. _What was he up to?_  
I'm not punching you. he said sweetly, pulling my hands back on the ground, up next to my head. His hold was gentle this time. His hands were cold, which made me shiver, but I didn't mind at all, I just wanted to feel his touch. I kept myself from rubbing my thumbs on the back of his hands, and freezed waiting for Arthur to make his move. But you're gonna have to give up.  
You are the one who should be giving up. I didn't want him to get up, I wanted him closer. I couldn't hide a smile when he leant on me, with his face so close to mine I could feel him breathing on my skin.  
It seems to me, that I've got you on my hands.  
 _Oh, little do you know how much you do have me on your hands_. I thought.  
But I've still got your belt. I decided to answer instead.  
Shut up, _Merlin_. I liked how he said my name so often when he was talking to me.  
I'm afraid you're gonna have to make me, my Lord. I made him smile and he oddly gazed at me.  
I'm glad you said that, Merlin.  
I barely had the time to notice that he said my name again, that I felt his lips on mine.  
His lips were indeed pressed on mine, nearly violently and I was extremely confused. Was Arthur actually kissing me? Or was that like something knights usually do while fighting? I really wanted to ignore the complete panic that had taken over me, to enjoy Arthur's actual beautiful, full, rosy lips on mine, but I couldn't. All that I could do was thinking.  
 _What should I do?  
What does my Prince expect me to do?  
Is this a kiss?  
Should I kiss him back?  
_And I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I was so afraid and I just kept my lips locked together, and desperately closed my eyes. Arthur's tongue had to force a little space through my lips, so he could get a proper kiss.  
 _Ok, now he definitely is kissing me._  
I finally kissed him back, lips nearly trembling in hesitation, but that was quick, as he immediately split up from me, leaving me frustrated. Arthur was actually kissing me, and I didn't take the chance to feel something, I was so warried and freaked out, and I chickened out from the kiss like an idiot.  
I couldn't dare to look at the Prince, though I desperately wanted to know what was he thinking, and most of all I wanted that kiss I missed out.  
Merlin.  
When he said my name again, I looked back at him, immediately, without thinking. He was calling for me, and I felt the urge to respond to his call, and in that very moment I felt trapped to his side, but at the same time as I belonged with, just like a fate, like he was my destiny.  
He was now up on his knees, open legs, as mine were between them, staring at me, slightly concerned, keeping the distance, I hated that distance, I wanted the kiss that belonged to me.  
I leant on my arms to crawl towards him, he was watching me without a word. He looked so imperious from beneath, his eyes firm to the moon, and his crown skinning into its light. Arthur looked like a king, a great one in that moment, the only king I would have proudly serve. I slowly got up towards him, attracted.  
I was sitting on the ground and he was on his knees, so I had to raise my had to fully look at him.  
He gazed back at me, silently, and I got closer than I could without touching him. I was so close I noticed his lips were cracked and that his mouth slightly drifted down, making him look even more attractive to me.  
I desperately wanted to kiss him, but I wouldn't, not without being sure he wanted me to. As much I was craving that missed touch, as much I was hating that insignificant yet hard to fill hole between us, I would have never risked to wrong him.  
 _Please, kiss me again._ I was asking so with my head and my body, leaning towards him, with my hands nervously joined on my chest, with my lips, I was biting to blood. And mostly I was begging him to kiss me with my eyes, burning with lust.  
Finally he put his and on my waist and pulled me closer, pleasing me with that kiss I was craving.  
As his lips touched mine, I closed my eyes and switched my brain off this time. I felt the softness of his lips, and immediately parted mine, allowing his kiss, and I felt his cracked skin with my tongue. I get my hands off my chest to get rid of the only obstacle that kept me for getting even closer, and lie them on his shoulders. I hated that his iron armor wouldn't let me touch him, so I moved my hand to his cheek, and the other into his hair, pulling him towards me, as he was pulling me from my waist. I rolled my fingers through his hair, and started playing with is crown, as I felt his hands off my waist and then back on me, this time on my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and then rubbed it up and down my ear, giving me chills getting me smiling through the kiss. Arthur then bit my lip and put his hands down on my neck. Neither the slight pain given by the bite or the tickle bothered me at all, in fact I liked it. Everything about his kiss was so amazingly overwhelming and every feeling so amplified that pain could only turn me on. I felt powerful and my stomach was burning in some way that felt a little bit like hunger, but not quite, it felt like urge, anger, and violence at the same time. Arthur's kiss wasn't supposed to be gentle on the first place, it was an aggressive and passionate claim of something that was his, and I liked it that way, as I _was_ his.  
The Prince's hands moved slowly down throughout my neck on my shoulders, and he played with my jacket for a while, and then threw it down on the ground without hesitations. As it made a loud metallic noise hitting the ground, we both jumped a little, and Arthur put his right hand on my chest, pushing me away and pulling me out of the kiss. I bit my lips, gazing at him, and he arrogantly smiled back.  
Oh look, I've found my belt! he uttered after tossing my pockets, Seems like I've won.  
You cheated.  
Whatever you say.  
I'm glad you did, though.  
I wasn't cheating. he laughed, and then looked straight into my eyes, allusively. That wasn't my intention, anyway.  
What were your intentions exactly, then?  
To shut you up, obviously.  
Oh yes.. Sure. I smirked.  
We'd better get back inside anyways…  
He got up, still maintaining his trousers up with his hand, and gently offered me the other, I gladly took it and stood up. Then I collected the jacket from the ground, and took the belt of the pocket.  
Would you let me, Sire? he nodded as an answer.  
I delicately took his and of his trousers, keeping them up myself, then I put his chainmail over the trousers and the belt around it. As I was tightening it up, I couldn't help looking up at him with a smile, and I found myself entranced by his nasty gaze.  
Quick, Merlin, we don't want the King to wait! he said, only after he had let me stare for a while.  
What are you going to tell him, to explain your disappearance in the middle of his birthday banquet, by the way?  
I asked, as I finished teeing the belt.  
That I was looking for a lazy servant and it took me ages. he replied, walking towards the stairs.  
And who's that servant you're going to blame? I said, hurrying behind him.  
That's you I was looking for, you idiot.  
But it didn't exactly take you ages to find me, did it?  
Irrelevant.  
But I will end up in the stocks.  
Too bad.  
I sighed, but didn't answer, it was useless to question his will and I was ready to take the blame for him anyway.  
Arthur reached the stairs and went on silently till he reached the palace's front door and I was still halfway, trying to reach him, when I suddenly stopped, and turn around.  
Oh, and Merlin, I will need a man servant, since the last one was found stealing in the castle and now he is in the dungeons.  
And why are you telling me? I stopped, in the middle of the stairs, surprised.  
You really are dumb, Merlin, aren't you? and saying so he climbed a few steps down, towards me.  
Do you want me to be…? I asked, unsure.  
Yup. He said, three steps ahead me. I was pleased he was asking me to be his servant, that he thought about me for this role, as this meant he would had to have me around all the time.  
Does it mean that I will be allowed to kiss you once more? I asked, yet avoiding his gaze, and blushed a little.  
Of course not! he said immediately, making me blush even more, and I pulled back on the step behind, disappointed and afraid he had already regretted the kisses . And I'm not asking, anyway, I'm commanding, so you don't actually have a choice.  
Do you have to be so overbearing to me all the time? I asked angrily, climbing back a step towards him.  
I had to, you were going to refuse. he smiled apologetically, descending another step. Now he was two steps ahead, I looked at him firmly, going towards him, so that I was only one step behind.  
I wasn't, I wouldn't. he smiled tenderly, moved by the gravity and the honesty of my words, and climbed down another step to reach me.  
About the kisses. he clarified I'm the only one allowed to kiss.  
I smiled comforted by the thought that he did planned to do it again.  
Very, very overbear… but he shut me up with one last kiss.


End file.
